The present invention is related to climbing exercisers and more particularly to a climbing exerciser which incorporates a freewheel to give a counter weight to two pedals thereof and which utilizes a retarding belt controlled by a tension regulating device to adjustably retard the revolution speed of the freewheel so that one can adjust the exerciser according to an exercise level required.
A climbing exerciser is a machine for training the muscles of the hands and feet. In previous, designs a climbing exerciser does not have any counter weight mechanism to increase the exercise level. Recently, a type of climbing exerciser has been developed which is equipped with a hydraulic cylinder to buffer the pedaling so that one must exert more strength to pedal. However, the buffer action of the hydraulic cylinder cannot be properly adjusted according to one's condition.